Reunions
by lita-forever
Summary: Amy's back with Trish for one night only on RAW how will she deal with running into a certain former champ with an agenda of his own. ONESHOT and an ending with a twist . inspired by the RAW 15th anniversary ep.


Hello All,

It's been ages since I've done anything here, but this stories been nagging my brain for a while. Sorry for any crappyness you may encounter I'm a bit rusty when it comes to the old fic writing. Hopefully this boost in inspiration will give me the impetus to finish 'Wanting You'.

Anywho, consider this a late Xmas/early New Years present from me to you

* * *

Amy exhaled deeply hoping the ball of apprehension growing in her stomach would disperse with her breath. She couldn't believe she was here again. Staring out at the arena from her car she rationalized the situation in her head one more time. A persistent tapping on the window however soon broke her from her thoughts; staring out of the window she saw the concerned face of her bestfriend.

'You coming?' her muffled voice asked through the window

Amy nodded, taking one last deep breath.

Entering the backstage area she paused to take in the atmosphere, things felt a lot different when you weren't worrying about scripting or hair and make-up for once. The air still had the same electricity she remembered feeling when she made her debut all those years earlier, somewhere along the line however that buzz got lost amidst backstage politics and injuries (none more so than to the heart). It was a sad realization but she knew she could never return to the company on a full time basis, not with the direction it was heading in these days.

'Feeling nostalgic?' for the second time that day the Canadian had broken her from her reverie

'You bet'

'Thinking you might wanna come back?'

A smile crept onto the face of the redhead as she turned to her blonde counterpart

'Not a chance in hell' they laughed in unison.

As they navigated the winding hallways to the catering area Amy considered the possibility of running into a certain Doctor of Thuganomics. She could still hear their last conversation in her mind; her heart sank slightly at the harshness of her words. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she knew his intentions but she refused to give Vince the chance to exploit her personal life ever again. Guessing her thoughts Trish nudged her gently,

'He's injured remember, you won't see him. Stop worrying'

'I'm not worried...just pleasantly cautious' she tried to grin but was stopped short when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

'Guess who' a Canadian voice asked, god what was with the Canadians today!

Reaching back she felt up the sequined jacket to a pair of muscular arms. Wow muscles in the WWE.

'Hmm now how many men do I know that wear sequins hmm, Trish any ideas?'

'Not any straight ones' she laughed

Removing his hands from her eyes Jericho planted them onto his hips

'I am so straight!' he cried before realizing the pose he was in.

'Jericho justifying his ambiguous sexuality, damn some things never change'

The trio turned to be greeted by the grinning faces of Rob Van Dam and Stone Cold.

* * *

John walked through the halls of the arena his heart was racing as his eyes darted across the bodies walking by. He knew she was here, whether he wanted to run into her was another matter altogether. No woman in his 30-years of life ever had the ability to make him as nervous as he was at that moment. His mind traveled back to their last interaction, he had told himself not to let it get to him. But the way she had flinched from his touch, the fear and hurt in her eyes as she relieved the past haunted him. Just the frustration in her voice alone told him he had no choice in the matter, but his heart refused to let this chance go by. He knew seeing him tonight would tear her apart but he had to prove to her things didn't have to go the way they did last time.

'...Don't you think?' his companion asked as the neared the catering hall

'Think what? Sorry...' John replied seeing the man next to him roll his eyes

'Dude relax will you, she's had a lot of time to cool off just lay low and you'll be fine'

'So you want me to hide? How many chairshots have you taken Orton!?' he exasperated.

The legend killer looked up for a moment considering the number before plucking a mask from a merchandise stand

'Here pretend to be Rey'

This time it was John's turn to roll his eyes.

Entering the Catering hall he sent a few polite smiles to his current and former colleagues all the while searching the crowd for the redhead. It wasn't long before he felt a pair of eyes on him; looking to his left he received a look that could freeze hell over. Had she cooled off? Apparently not. Adjusting the cap on his head he tapped Randy before walking over to face his fate. But as he turned to her she was gone. Catching a glimpse of her crimson locks as they whipped out of a side door he cursed silently following her.

Watching the two exit the room Trish sent Randy an uneasy glance from across the room.

'Red wait up!' John hissed not wanting to cause a scene as technicians and stagehands hurried to get the show started.

Ignoring him she continued her enraged march to the car park. She couldn't believe him after everything that had happened he still had the audacity to show up. Suddenly she felt her body yanked to a stop as he swung her around to face him.

'So this is the greeting I get!?' he growled, somewhere between the hallway walk and reaching the car park John had decided he wasn't going to let her go.

'It's the one you deserve' Amy spat back

'Goddammit there you go again! Making decisions for me because you think you know better'

'In this instance I do!'

'How? How the hell do you know?' he could see the fury and hurt in her eyes as she looked up at him incredulously

'Because you're injured Jackass! When I said I didn't want you here it wasn't because I didn't want to see you, it was because I've known Vince a lot longer than you and injured or not he'll have you doing some stunt for the show if it means just a few more asses in seats!' she cried struggling out of his grip only to get caught again. Usually she wouldn't want to leave his arms, even now just the touch of his skin on hers had her ignoring chills.

'And I told you I'll just say no' incensed or not he took a moment to take in how beautiful she was, it had been a while but regardless of time she never ceased to take his breath away. An inconvenient truth given the current circumstances.

'HA! Like you said no to him after the Doctors told you another match with a torn pec could render your arm weak forever'

'And yet again I proved them wrong'

'But you're not fully healed' she stressed, what part of this wasn't he understanding?!

'But I came to see you' he shouted, what part of this wasn't she understanding?!

Silence followed as the weight of their words began to sink in.

'I love you, a lot and I happen to miss you even more when you're not around. Tonight's the only chance we have in the next two weeks of seeing each other while you're on tour' his voice had softened considerably as he moved closer to her, 'like it or not Red I'm calling this one, you're mine tonight.'

She could try until the stars turned blue but there was no denying Cena when he wanted something. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave in to the desires that had half fuelled her earlier aggression. Though she wasn't as adept as he was of admitting it she had missed him, more than she could express, maybe if she did she wouldn't have had to ability to refuse his offer to come.

He indulged in the soft sweetness of her lips, pressing her as close to him as he could. His hands revelled in the familiarity of her form against his as she moaned into him. Their lips slowly parted neither wanting the reunion to end,

'I'll give you this one' she whispered, 'I have you around my finger for everything else' she smiled

'That you do Mrs. Cena and you did promise in sickness and in health '

'I was being preventative so you'll never have to cash that in, wanna know something though?'

'What?' he asked staring into her hazel eyes

'I'm not going back on tour until next year, Shane got sick so we cancelled the last leg. I was coming home to you tonight' pulling his head down to meet hers she resumed her earlier actions with a smirk, 'Merry Christmas Mr. Cena'


End file.
